Total Solar Eclipse
by Lyndaiz 2.0
Summary: **He ran through the long corridor, hoping to catch a glimpse of her before she disappeared forever. He could still smell her perfume that lingered in the air, the only evidence that she had existed at all. He rounded the corner to see her brown curly hair fade into nothing..."Ill never forget you"* Time-Turner with SB/HG developing relationship may add others as i write the story.
1. Chapter 1

He ran through the long corridor, hoping to catch a glimpse of her before she disappeared forever. He could still smell her perfume that lingered in the air, the only evidence that she had existed at all. He rounded the corner to see her brown curly hair fade into nothing as she finished turning the dials on her time-turner.

"I'll never forget you" he whispered. The dark corridor wallowed his word. Sirius turned and walked slowly back to the Gryffindor common room, ready to remember her for the rest of his life.

Chapter One

Sirius couldn't understand why Dumbledore would call him onto school property when there was a warrant out for his arrest. It wasn't until he arrived at his office that he realised why. Sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk were the two boys that pull on his childish heart.

"Is it time, Albus?" Dumbledore only responded with a slight nod. Sirius frowned. "What is it sirius? Where is Hermione?" Harry asked his Godfather. Sirius sat down next to the boys. He sighed at the difficult news he was about to reveal.

"As hard as it may seem for you to understand, boys, Hermione was meant to disappear." Ron and Harry both looked at each other with confused faces. "What I mean" Sirius continued "is that we knew she would disappear, we just didn't know when it would happen." Sirius eased the subject.

"Stop with the riddles, Sirius. Where is Hermione?" Harry Exclaimed, anger clearly getting the better of him. Albus had been pacing slowly behind his desk. His eyes started to gleam. "It is not where she is, Harry, it's when" Albus sat down at his desk and confronted the situation head on.

"What I am about to tell you is Top Secret information. Not even the Ministry knows this due to the sensitivity of what it could do if the wrong person held this information. No one outside this room will ever know this information, except Hermione herself, do you both understand? If they did, Harry might never be born and we would all live in a very different world. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" Albus bellowed sternly.

Shocked the boys quickly replied "Yes Sir!" Albus placed multiple extra silencing wards on his office as the others prepared themselves for the night's' events.

Albus placed his wand on his desk in front of them and stated "At exactly eight-thirtyfive this evening all of the planets in our solar system along with their moons met in an exact alignment with the sun. This caused a perfect planet eclipse in our sky. The energy caused by this extremely rare occurrence caused a split second of perfect time. Due to this our magic for a split second was increased. Unfortunately, at exactly eight-thirty-five this evening, Miss Granger finished turning the dials on her Time-Turner which she uses to get to all ten of her classes each day."

"What does this mean professor?" Harry asked shakily scared to ask his true question. Albus responded gravely " As of exactly eight-thirtyfive this evening, Hermione Jean Granger landed in 1987, September 22nd, 1987 at 8:35pm exactly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

When will she return?" Ron piped up. "We don't know. This is the only known occurrence of this happening in history. Normally a Time-Turner would allow you to return to the exact moment you left. This however, is not a normal situation. All we know is that she will be fine."

Harry started to get riled "How could we possibly…"

"Because I was the last person to see her alive" Sirius cut in. "That is why I am here. Albus has asked me to tell you what happened in my senior year to see if we can figure out why this happened to her and why it had to be 1987 of all years."

"How about we start with the night she arrived, Sirius" Albus suggested. He could see sirius was struggling with what he should say. Sirius slumped into the arm chair across the room and the boys turned their chairs to face him.

"It feels like only yesterday. I say that now but..well you'll understand soon enough. As Albus said, it was September 22nd 1987. We had already started our final school year.

 _ ***1987***_

6pm

Sirius, Remus, and James ran towards the Whomping Willow. It was a full moon tonight and they has the usual run through the forest planned for their first full moon back as seniors at Hogwarts.

"Maybe this time Prongs will actually catch up with us, aye Mooney?" Sirius exclaimed quickly before transforming into Padfoot, pushing in the knot of wood allowing the others to enter the secret passageway.

"Haha very funny...Where's Wormtail? It's not like him to miss the full moon." James asked as they wound their way towards the shrieking shack. "He said his assignment for potions overdue" Sirius piped up, dodging his head around the new formation of roots that lined the passageway. "I did say i would happily help him again this year but he insisted he wanted to do his own work this year." Remus said proudly as he flopped onto the old mattress on the living room floor, eyes and muscles tired, ready for the night's event.

"Who wants a butterbeer to celebrate the last first full moon at Hogwarts?" Sirius cheered opening their stash cabinet. Both boys responded eagerly. They sat down and talked the last hour away until the moon started to peek through the window.

The now well rehearsed transition for Remus and the others went just as well tonight, By eight o'clock, the boys were out exploring the far reaches of the forbidden forest.

 ***Exactly 8:35pm***

There was an explosion to the east of the marauders current position, this set mooney off in the opposite direction in instinctual fear. Sirius transformed. "Prongs, follow him, i'll go check it out!"

Sirius ran towards the now roaring flames. Animals were screeching and howling in pain others were fleeing the scene in fear. Sirius removed his wand and tried his best to tame the flames. His efforts seemed hopeless. Sirius heard a weak voice mutter a few indistinguishable words. Instantly the flames turned into nothing but smouldering ashes at his feel. In the middle of the ash field, a young girl. Curly brown hair stuck to the ashes smeared on her face. Her clothes were tattered but it was clear that she went to Hogwarts with the crest emblazoned on the chest of her robes.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked rushing to her aid. She looked at him confusedly before her eyes rolled backward and she flopped into his arms unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sirius walked his usual route to the hospital wing during his mid-morning break. He always had a packet of chocolate frogs and a sandwich from the great hall. The sandwich for him, the chocolate frog for her incase she woke up. As he rounded the corner, sirius ran into another student. He quickly realised it was James. "Sorry mate, can't stop! I'll see you in potions!" he yelled, continuing to the doors at the end of the corridor. James rolled his eyes and waved uselessly in reply.

This routine had been going on for just over a month now, Sirius had even missed the full moon, since Wormtail could be there. Sirius woke up in the hospital wing, running to Gryffindor tower to change and collect his books for the day. James would always bring him breakfast to sneakily eat in his first class. He would attend classes as usual and all his smaller breaks in the hospital wing. Lunch and dinner he would spend with the Marauders and he would return to the hospital wing to the mystery girl's bedside to repeat the process the next day. He would continue to do this everyday until she woke up.

He has so many questions for her, who she was, why she was in the forest so late at night and how did she know such a strong spell when she looked to be a year younger than him.

He opened the door to see Madame Tworowe tending to a young boys blistered hand.

"How is she today?" He asked, peering past her at the mystery girl's bed. "The same as ever i'm afraid Mr Black. You should get some sleep. She will still be here tomorrow and your grades will thank you for the rest, i am sure of it." Madame Tworowe knew it was hopeless to insist as every other attempt to get him to sleep had failed. She didn't normally let students visit others on such a regular basis but this case wasn't normal.

When Sirius first started coming in she had shooed him out of the room only to find him back there at odd hours. She when she became concerned she talked to Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Dumbledore. With a gleam in his eyes he told her not to worry and that it would cause her more harm trying to stop him coming compared to what it would having him in the room.

Sirius shook his head "I want to be here when she wakes up. I know it sounds silly, i don't even know her but i feel like she knows me or i know her somehow..i need to know she is okay. I don't know why i just feel responsible for her i guess." sirius stated more to himself than to the school healer.

He proceeded to the seat beside her bed and sat down, placing the chocolate frog on top of the large mountain he had previously acquired for her on her bedside table. Madame Tworowe shook her head as she opened her medicine cabinet. "At least take this. It will help your headache and with your focus." She stated. Before he could respond, she and shoved a spoonful of green mucus coloured gook into his mouth. Sirius swallowed, smiled peacefully and slumped back into the chair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sirius woke to find Jame and Remus next to his bed. As he came to, he realised he was in the hospital wing. James saw his movement and grinned "Good morning sleeping beauty! Someone clearly needed his beauty sleep... actually you could use some more, you're still as ugly as ever!" remus and James snickered as Sirius groaned "Haha so funny, win any awards with that one?" he said punching James in the forearm.

Amidst their talking, Sirius notices Dumbledore walk past his bed to the next. "It's good to see you Professor Dumbledore" a female voice stated calmly. "I'm glad you have woken, my dear. We have much to discuss, however, i believe your saviour is eager to finally meet you." Albus beamed opening the screen between them. Sirius stood up quickly and sat in the unoccupied seat next to the mystery girl.

The girl looked at him with a kind smile. "I suppose i have you to thank for saving my life" she said quietly. "No thanks needed. Im Sirius Black" He extended a hand to the girl. Finally he would get to know the mystery girls name. Suddenly her face went as white as a sheet. " are you feeling okay miss.." albus started, a gleam in his eye.

"Ranger, Hermione Ranger and I am alright Professor, I just need a break is all." She broke a weak smile. Sirius smiled " it's nice to finally meet you, Hermione." he said as Madame Tworowe ushered them out of the Hospital Wing.

*Hermione's POV*

A million thoughts rushed through Hermione's head as she took in her surroundings that morning. She sat up and winced as pain shot through her right arm. That spell did some ligament damage for sure. She turned to see a mountain of Chocolate frogs sitting next to her on the bedside table. Hermione smiled at the thought of Ron and Harry's gift for her. She saw Madame Pomfrey in the distance. The healer noticed the girl move and instantly rushed to her side.

As the healer approached, Hermione's reality hit her. This was not Madame Pomfrey.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss?" The healer asked. "Yes i believe so, is Professor Dumbledore here? I need to speak with him about what has happened to me." Hermione asked urgently. "In time dear, for now you need to rest. That was quite a blast you received by the sounds of it. I am Madame Tworowe, I don't believe we have met yet. Quite rare for a 6th year. What is your name?" She asked with a smile.

"Hermione, Hermione...Ranger. How long have I been here, in the Hospital Wing for?" Hermione asked. Madame Tworowe checked her charts. "Just over seven weeks. We have just celebrated Halloween. Today is November 2nd" Hermione was shocked. 'How will i find out the year...if madame pomfrey isn't here…' Hermione's thoughts ran away with her. "Can i please see the daily Prophet?" She asked quickly. Madame Tworowe handed over the paper hesitantly. "If you feel any dizziness or light headed or sick, please stop and rest immediately." she stated firmly before walking across the room to her office.

Hermione saw the date and took a deep breath '1987!' she thought. As soon as the thought ran through her head, Professor Dumbledore came into view…

*One Week Later*

Hermione was finally discharged from the Hospital wing and she very quickly made a beeline for Dumbledore's office. She stopped in her tracks 'Dumbledore isn't Headmaster yet stupid. He's the Head of Gryffindor house.' She rolled her eyes at her stupidity and turned on her heel to head in the opposite direction.

Hermione went to knock on the door. "Come in Miss Ranger" Professor Dumbledore said before she could. Hermione entered and saw the professor feeding an owl a treat. He turned and smiled at her.

"How can I help you Miss Ranger?" He queried. "If this is about your transcripts, I have received them from your Aunt Minerva this morning. Your grades are of the highest quality i have seen in a long time. The only other being Miss Evans, our Head Girl. I think you will like her. I see that you have been sorted into Gryffindor house which i believe is why you are here, to be shown to the Dormitories, yes?". Hermione smiled. She should have known that Dumbledore would have everything organised and planned but she did have one question. "Professor, I…" but he interrupted "one small stone causes the largest ripple in the pond, Mis Ranger. I suggest you tread lightly, our whole world hangs in the balance." Hermione nodded in agreement and stated one sentence "Can I get back?" his response was obscure. "In time you will return, Shall we?" he gestured to the door.

"Your Aunt sent over your belongings, and she sent over your years worth of stationery. Anything else you may need will be provided for as a token of our gratitude for your service." He said quietly before whispering the password to the Fat Lady "Sherbert Lemon".

The door opened to reveal a fairly empty common room. 'Im home' she thought as she followed him inside. At the desk was a pile of books. Dumbledore cleared his throat. Out from behind the desk popped a red haired girl with bright green eyes and a white smile. Her eyes gleamed as she walked gracefully around from the tower of books she was studying.

"Hello Professor, is this Hermione? Hi Im Lily Evans, pleasure to meet you." she said happily. "Hermione Ranger." She replied "I'll leave you both to it, here is your timetable and your books are up in your dorm room. You will start your lessons on monday. Today, miss Evans will show you the way to your classes. Good day Miss Ranger, and welcome" He said happily before he disappeared out the portrait door.

"Let's take a look at your timetable. Wow! Your a 6th year right? You're in a lot of my classes but all except one are 7th year classes." Hermione wasn't surprised by this, she hated divination but she insisted on taking it to help our Ron and Harry.

"It's almost lunch time. Shall we go down? Then I'll give you a tour?" Lily asked kindly. HErmione's stomach rumbled and they both laughed. "Ill take that as a yes. This way." lily smiled. Hermione reminded herself to stay a pace or two behind or beside Lily but never ahead.

The conversation between them grew to discussions of their subjects, what they were studying at the time and what their teachers were like. Then by the time they reached the great hall, the conversation had changed to what students to avoid and which were okay, there was even some boy talk.

"Severus is okay but he's just a friend. He's really good at potions, it's just unfortunate that he is in Slytherin as a lot of the boys truly believe in the house rivalries. Because of his family's background, he is worse off." Lily said sadly. The noise grew as they entered the great hall to a roaring chatter and a clattering of cutlery against plates.

The girls sat down opposite each other. "What about them?" HErmione asked pointedly about Sirius and the marauders. Lily's face went from happy to livid. "The only decent one there is Remus, the rest are absolute morons. James above all. As soon as I turn 18 i am putting a distance charm on him. He will not be allowed closer to me than 10 metres. I would make it further but unfortunately he too is in a lot of our classes. I don't think the teachers would appreciate him being forcefully pushed against the wall of their classrooms" she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, do you mind if i go say hi? Sirius was the one to save my life and I thought now that I am out of the hospital wing i should offer my gratitude." Lily looked shocked but nodded and went back to her meal. Hermione walked up to the boys 'what are you going to say? These are THE marauders. Just act cool Hermione you have known remus and Sirius for years, they like you. What about James?' she argued with herself the whole time as she walked closer.

 **& &&&&& Hello all, i know this is my first message to my readers but I would love it if you gave reviews about my FF. That way i know if you would like me to continue. The Ideas for this just came to me. Disclaimer I do not own any of the Characters or the world of harry potter. I am currently writing another chapter. I prefer writing shorter chapters to allow for easier scene changes and time jumps as they arise.. Enjoy and i hope you continue reading &&&&&&**


	5. Chapter 5

**& &&&I do not known the ideas or the world of Harry Potter. As always please leave a review if you like my work&&&&**

 **Chapter Five**

*Sirius' POV*

It had been over a week since he had been to the Hospital Wing. The Mystery Girl, now known as Hermione Ranger, had woken up and was on the mend. He didn't want to seem super creepy now that she was awake she would notice him being there. What would he say to her? 'Hi ive been here everyday possible watching you unconscious' she would charm him into next year! Super creepy, it would never come out right.

Sirius along with the other Marauders had just arrived for lunch at the great hall. All of them except Wormtail, who had taken a snack to the library. Sirius and James seemed to inhale their food as always while Remus rolled his eyes and studied, eating a lot more delicately. "So how's your beautiful mystery Girl?" James asked teasingly. "I honestly don't know, and her name is Hermione and she isn't my anything. I feel like i'd be out of place visiting her since she is clearly well and i don't really know her. I'm sure she is fine. Anyway why would I care? I'm not a one girl kind of guy, you know that" he gruffed shoving more pie into his mouth.

Sirius looked around him to see many girls giggle when he smiled at them. He truly liked the attention but everytime he tried to have a relationship with any of them, something was always missing. So he always ended them, thus being labeled the Gryffindor heartbreaker. He tried not to break hearts but there was no way around it, all the girls who wanted to be with him, were all air headed. It didn't matter if he chose tall, short, thin, full figured, blondes or brunettes. Every girl that had heard of his reputation or was attracted to him always acted weirdly like he was some sort of arm candy and didn't really want to get to know him at all.

"Maybe you'll finally get your chance to see how she is." James said "One day im sure i will" sirius replied "No sirius, she's coming over now, i suggest you wipe the sauce off your face."

He did quickly before he felt a soft finger tap him on the shoulder. "Umm hi, Sirius is it?" He turned around and finally took her in. She was about a head shorter than him, her uniform brand new and fit her well. She seemed to try to hide her slight curves but it was like someone else had bought her uniform. She seemed a little uncomfortable in it. It wasn't revealing at all, her skirt just touched her knees and her blouse fit her perfectly. All buttons done up and her tie tied under the collar. She was pristine. Her hair fell in wavy curls around her shoulders and with colour in her cheeks and a healthy sparkle in her eye she looked good. Better than good…

The pause from him taking her in was almost at an awkward length before she returned him back to the present. "Im Her…"

"Hermione Ranger, how are you feeling" Sirius piped back to the conversation with a kind smile. "Would you like to join us? Oh this is James and Remus by the way" he added offering the seat next to him. "Oh no i can't stay, Lily Evans is showing me around to my classes. I start them on Monday so I need to know where I am going, I just wanted to thank you again and if there was a chance that I could have a chat to you sometime about what happened that night, it would be really helpful."

"Sure i'm free just before dinner if that works for you?" Sirius said cooly.

"That would be perfect. I'll see you in the common room, okay? Anyways Lily is waving me over, I had better go, It was lovely meeting you both, hopefully we can get to know each other soon." She said before turning and jogging to catch up with Lily.

"Oooo got a date aye, Padfoot" James mocked from across the table. Sirius rolled his eyes and kicked his shin. "It's not like that, Prongs. She clearly isn't interested. She just wants to know what happened to her. Id want to know the same thing too."

Secretly Sirius was eager to finish his classes so that he could see what she wanted to know, He also had some questions of his own.

Soon enough, the boys were in their final minutes of their last class of the day, Potions. James had been launching small parchment balls across the room behind Professor Slug Horns back all lesson at none other than Severus Snape. Unfortunately for him, they were charmed to disintegrate on impact, so he had no proof. "It never gets old for you does it? No wonder Lily hates you so much. Don't you think that maybe you need to stop your antics in order for her to even think about giving you the time of day?" Remus asked james pointedly.

"Close your books, students and leave your cauldrons boiling overnight on low heat to simmer for tomorrow's lesson. Otherwise please clean your stations" Slughorn said as the clock tower chimed for classes to finish.

As the boys rounded the corridor, Severus and Lucius stopped them in their tracks. "Ah I see you've finally found a girlfriend to look after you snively" James said pointedly. "She even has beautiful golden locks" sirius piped in. unfortunately for sirius, just as they were getting into it with the two boys, Lily and Hermione rounded the corner.

"See what I mean, Hermione? You'd be better off without them." Lily said. "Why don't you just leave them alone, James." Lily started but Severus finally found his voice "I don't need your help Mudblood!" Lucius sneered, something Hermione was all to used to but she didn't show it. "And who do we have here? Another Mudblood? Go back to muggle land where you belong." lucius added.

"Leave her alone, Luciu..." Sirius started "Is that the best you got, Lucy is it? Wow he really does have a girls name. Was your mum popping potions when she had you? Must of really wanted a girl. What a disappointment you must have been, Lucy" Hermione snarled clicking her tongue.

Everyone went silent. Sirius was surprised in a good way. It was interesting and hilarious to see the two slytherins get teased by a girl. Sirius was liking the fiery personality that Hermione was showing him. "Let's go lily" she said dragging the shocked and teary eyed lily to the common room. The boys followed behind them silently. Sirius was truly eager to get to know this girl and where the hell she had come from.

Sirius waited patiently in the common room as other students started down towards the great hall for dinner. Hermione had said she wanted to make sure Lily was okay in the girls dorm before they had their chat. A few minutes went by before he saw her come down the staircase. She walked over to him with a smile and sat down on the couch next to him.

*Hermione's POV*

"Hermione i'm sorry about earlier, with the Slytherins. I hope you're okay…" Sirius started "Sirius, I had students like that at my old school. I'm fine, i've learnt to deal with them. It's not the first time i have heard the word mudblood. They probably deserve everything you have every done to them. Besides it's not my business what has happened between you all." she replied with a smile. "The reason I asked you to meet with me is because the night you found me, I lost my locket. You see, it was my mother's. She recently past away and I wanted to know if you had seen it on me when I lost consciousness? If not that's okay, I don't want to bother you." she wrung her hands nervously. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Maybe it's just that i don't want to wreck time. 'That must be it' she thought to herself and calmed herself.

Sirius smiled "I'm sorry i don't remember seeing it on you when i carried you up to the hospital wing. Sorry i can't be of more help. Maybe it's still there, where you arrived. I could have a look if you like?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Isn't it out of bounds, the Forbidden Forest?" Hermione asked pointedly, knowing all too well it was. Sirius was being really kind, the man she knew he would always be. It was a really attractive trait. 'Wait what. Hermione you can't that would truly mess with time, plus according to him you barely know each other. Get a grip!' she inwardly scolded herself.

"Yeah but a few of us, skirt around the rules. In other words, we know how to avoid getting caught." he said with a huge grin. She knew exactly what he meant but she kept face. "Well if you come across it in your travels i would appreciate it. Maybe sometime i could join you. I like a little risk." She said almost flirtatiously.

"Do you mind if i ask you where you come from? You seem to fit in really well here." Sirius asked. Hermione quickly responded "I feel at home when I am at school. I tend to since all my family is...well they aren't with us anymore. Sirius frowned "I'm so sorry" he said "It's okay you didn't know, how could you possibly. It happened last year. Grindelwald killed my father because she was a muggle and my mother for marrying one. Im lucky to be alive to be honest. I'm grateful to my aunt for taking me in. if she didn't i wouldn't be here either."

Her story was mostly true. She considered Mrs Weasley a motherly figure and she did take her wing when her parents were killed. Hermione hated that she couldn't be honest with Sirius, it would be so much easier. This was going to be a long year and until she found that time-turner which she transfigured into a locket, it would be much much longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Christmas holidays were just around the corner. It became clear to the marauders and to Lily, that Hermione was someone they would have to share. Her intelligence challenged Lily and Remus, her own mischievous antics challenged James and Sirius to keep up. It was becoming clear to Hermione that there was a pattern to Peters disappearances but she didn't know how to bring it up to the others. She still felt like she would always be the new girl in their group.

Hermione happened to be studying in the common room and looked as if to be confused in her own thoughts. Remus wondered what could be going through her head at that moment when usually she is so focused on her studies.

"Hermione? Did you hear me?" He asked, pulling her focus back to the present. Sirius and JAmes were also sitting there looking at her bemusedly. "Huh, oh yeah sorry what was that?" She asked, eyes refocusing on remus. He smiled "What were you thinking about. You are usually the one who keeps us focused" Sirius piped up. "Oh sorry, I was just wondering where Peter goes off to. I don't know him very well but he doesn't seem to be around much yet when he is around, he seems to be a really good friend of yours." Hermione said carefully. She didn't want to insinuate anything so she said it as innocently as possible. She added "he must be in the great hall having a snack." before returning to her studies.

The boys looked at each other with odd looks on their faces. "He said to me that he was going to get some snacks from the great hall." remus exclaimed to the boys. The other two looked at eachother "odd he said to us that he was going to see professor dumbledore about an overdue paper." said James with a pointed look at Sirius.

The boys stood, as if to go find him, when he entered the room with snacks piled high in his arms and a paper clutched in his mouth. Hermione rolled her eyes ' _the one time he actually does what he says he is going to do.'_ but she put on a smile to the horrid boy in front of her.

Remus took the paper out of his mouth and the others took the food. "Thanks Peter! You rock!" James said stuffing his mouth full of cakes.

Hermione continued her paper for herbology. Over the last week, her feelings for sirius seemed to grow more and more as she got to know him on a more friendship level. They seemed to click really well, and surprised each other often by what the other would do. Hermione would expect the casanova he was depicted as by all of the girls whispering in the dorm while he showed her nothing but kindness and a totally sincere character, almost a protective brotherly type. Which is why she never acted on her feelings for him. She didn't want to lose what she had gained.

Hermione was depicted as a bookworm, goodie good who always followed the rules and never had any fun. Or so the boys of gryffindor said in the dorms. But sirius and the boys had seen a side of her that continued to surprise them every day. She constantly broke rules but only for the betterment of the group. Whether it meant going to the kitchens on a late night snack retrieval for the nights they pulled all nighters to get their assignments done, or as a reward for the group completing and gaining high marks on their assignments going and having an after hours swim in the lake. Hermione would do it all.

Sirius was in awe of the young woman sitting opposite him, but he also did not want to spoil their friendship. He did not want to lose her altogether. So he appreciated what he had and protected her as a brother would a younger sister. There was a lot more to it than that though, for if anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

A few nights later though, a series of unfortunate events, insured that he wasn't there when she needed him and there was nothing anyone could have done or predicted to ensure it didn't happen. Hermione's Christmas Eve was the furthest thing from Merry.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

*Christmas Eve*

Hermione woke with a gleam in her eye. She had asked sirius if he would go with her to Hogsmeade and he had accepted. Neither of them had specified a date but neither had invited anyone else either. Hermione was so excited, she could barely sleep last night. As soon as her alarm went off, she jumped out of bed and ran to the dorm bathrooms to have a shower. Unfortunately, she forgot to put a towel down so when she got out of the shower, she twisted her ankle. Not to worry though, she went to madame Tworowe to get a potion to fix the sprain.

"I'm sorry dear, it seems i have run out. I can give you something to dull the pain but you will need to take it again every 3 hours and rest your ankle if it hurts. I suggest you don't go to hogsmeade today." the healer said with a frown. She passed over 4 vials for Hermione to take with her. "I will have some more of the potion this afternoon, so please come and see me then." she added wrapping her ankle in cloths.

Hermione took the first vial and her pain went instantly. She tightened the bandage slightly with the flick of her wand for extra support. "Thank you, Madame Tworowe." She replied before heading out the door. Of course hermione would still go to Hogsmeade. She had had worse in her past than a twisted ankle, so she thought nothing of it. How was she to know what was to happen later that evening.

Only three hours later and Hermione was waiting for Sirius to show up at the gates so they could go on the same carriage ride to Hogsmeade, he was thirty minutes late. He came running down the dirt path. "Sorry i'm late, I forgot to grab this and I had to go back up and get it." he said showing her his coin pouch. She smiled and thought nothing of it, but those thirty minutes could have been the difference later tonight. She swigged on her next potion.

Sirius and Hermione bustled through the door of the Hogs Head. apparently a very popular place in the 1980s Hermione noted with a smile. Sirius offered her a chair, unbenounced to him the booth that she shared on multiple occasions with the rest of the Golden Trio. "Thank you" she said kindly, her cheeks flushed as her shoulder brushed against his hand as she sat down. Luckily for her, the cold winter air had already done a number on her cheeks so it went unnoticed.

Sirius walked back sometime later from the bar with two butterbeers in his hands. Hermione quickly drank some to warm her insides. As she placed her glass down, some foam was left on her top lip. Sirius noticed and without thinking, grabbed a napkin and wiped it off for her. "Sorry" he said quickly afterwards with a shy smile on his face, running a hand through his hair awkwardly.

"So are you staying for New Years? Or are you going to stay with your Aunt?" Sirius asked. Hermione looked at him and sighed. She sighed but replied "I'll be here for the christmas break. My aunt always goes south to Australia for New Years. I would normally spend it with my family but… it was too short notice for her to include me in her expenses."

"Oh i'm sorry, i forgot…" sirius started but was stopped by Hermione's hand resting on his. " It's alright I prefer being at school during the holidays. It's quiet and it will give me a chance to catch up on my extra curricular goals." She said "Well i normally spend time at the potters over christmas but I'd be happy to stay and help you if i can?" he said. Their hands didn't move but neither of them noticed. It seemed natural somehow.

Hermione wanted to say yes, it would be great to get to know him without the others around, but she really needed time to find her time-turner and figure out how to get back. She had had many meetings with Professor Dumbledore. At least one every two weeks but it was hard to keep up appearances and find a way to get home. The longer she was here, the harder it would be for her to leave.

"It's alright, you need to spend time with James, have to keep traditions, they are important." Hermione insisted. "Nope i have made up my mind, i'm staying." Sirius said smiling kindly. Those eyes of his piercing through Hermione's heart, melting it from the inside. Hermione sighed. Suddenly a voice came from behind them that made her skin crawl. Another two hours past before hermione took another potion leaving her with one to take just before they left to head back to Hogwarts.

"Well, well, well what do we have here, mudblood and a blood traitor holding hands. Should we expect children soon?" Lucius sneered. Hermione quickly withdrew her hand, her blush clear as day now. Sirius saw this and inwardly smiled. Maybe there was a chance for him.

"What do you want Lucy? Out for your weekly manicure?" Sirius barked, standing up to defend them both. "Just leave us alone, Malfoy. No one wants you here just leave us in piece, maybe then you might actually survive long enough to have your son." Hermione said the last part under her breath.

"What was that, mudblood?" he replied curiously "I said leave us alone!" She stood proudly her hand clutching her wand, without warning a spell shot out of the end of her wand, hitting him in the jaw. He cracked his jaw back into place, an angry expression forming. "Let's go boys. Mark my words Ranger, you will meet your own sticky end." Lucius threatened. "Empty threats as always, Lucy" Sirius replied to his retreating form.

Another unfortunate act leading into the evening's event.

They finished their beverages and went outside to continue walking and talking, getting to know eachother better. Two hours later, the sun started to set. They had another three hours before the final carriage went up to the castle. They wandered up the hill where the shrieking shack stood. Hermione played on the childhood rumors of the shack.

"Is it true that it's haunted?" hermione asked shyly "Some people think so." he replied warmly with a gleam in his eye. "What do you think?" Hermione asked innocently "I think that there is a logical explanation for everything but that anything is possible in the wizarding world."Sirius said truthfully.

Suddenly they could both hear someone running and puffing up the hill. They turned to see Peter running towards them, a look of worry on his face. "Peter what is it. What's wrong?" Sirius asked. He knew that if peter was running that it must be serious.

"Its Remus" He didn't need to say anything else. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I have to go. Are you able to find your way back on your own?" He asked. Hermione nodded "Go it's okay i'm fine." She replied. He gave her a quick hug.

Hermione smiled at his retreating figure in a daze. He hugged her!

Yet another two events that lead to the events that would follow in less than five minutes time.

Had hermione not twisted her ankle, she wouldn't need to take potions to numb the pain, had Sirius not been late, they would have already been down the hill ready to take the carriage, had they not seen Lucius and the other slytherins in the Hogs head, hermione might have been safe. if remus not been injured, Sirius would be there. Had he not hugged her, she would have been more alert.

HErmione felt someone walking behind her, she quickened her pace and felt a pain in her ankle. She tripped and heard glass shatter in her pocket. She stood up and did her best to run through the snow, but her ankle was too painful. A spell was whispered and she fell to the ground. She screamed. No one could hear her. She turned to see her attacker "You! Please don't" A quick silencing spell stopped her talking and screaming as her clothes were ripped and cuts covered her body. The boy punched her over and over again, a grin on his face.

"You won't be able to tell anyone, no one will believe you" He said turning her over.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Hermione lay there in shock. She couldn't believe what had happened to her. Nor did she want to talk about it. She could barely crawl but she knew if she wanted to live, she would have to. Every inch of her felt covered in blood. Her clothes left a blood trail in the snow. She would somehow have to crawl to Hogsmeade to get help back to the castle. No matter how long it took. She knew she had already missed the last carriage.

An hour later, could have been longer, may less than. She didn't know. She reached the hogs head. She leant against the door frame and knocked as hard as she could and screamed for help. The door opened. Hermione past out.

When she finally came to, she was once again in the hospital wing. No matter how hard they tried, they couldn't get a name from her. Hermione just curled up in a ball on the bed, tears staining her cheeks. It wasn't that she didn't want to say who it was by choice. Had her situation been different. If she actually belonged here, she would have said something. But she wasn't and saying something could alter the timeline too much.

Unlike last time, hermione was only in the Hospital wing for a week. Everyday, much like last time, Sirius visited her everyday. He didn't care if she didn't talk, he just sat there, he wanted to be there for her if she needed him to be. By the third day, he managed to get a hug out of her. Not a small hug. There they were sitting on the bed and she was cradled in his arms crying into his chest, arms loosely curled into his chest.

Sirius didn't mind, actually sirius' mind and heart raced every time she did this. He told himself that it meant nothing but that she needed him for protection. Something he should have given her on the day, not after the fact. He wished he had of been there for her. Then this wouldn't have happened. Whenever he arrived and saw her, she looked empty.

By the time Hermione got out of the Hospital Wing, she was back to her old self on the outside. It was only if you looked into her eyes, you could see they were clouded over. Even if she wouldn't tell him, he would be there to support her. He realised that week that he needed her but he didn't want to push anything on her, not now.

It was New Year's Eve,Hermione and Sirius were the only Gryffindors left at Hogwarts. They were curled up on the couch in the common room waiting for the clock tower to chime the New Year into the present. As promised, Sirius stayed with Hermione for the New Year's break. He couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Occasionally when they were talking, he would see a spark of her old self. He then would see last week's events flash across her face and it would be gone.

He wanted to be the one that she could be herself with. Only time would tell if that was what she wanted.

"What is your New Year's resolution?" Hermione asked him. Sirius looked confused. "What is a New Year's Resolution?" he asked. "What is your goal, one thing you want to do better at in the New Year." Hermione expanded. Sirius scratched his head. He didn't want to say the wrong thing but he didn't want to lie.

"I want to be truthful to you" hermione looked at him in shock. The clock tower chimed. "What do you mean?" she asked sadly. "I don't want to pressure you with everything that has happened. Hermione, I like you, a lot." he said nervously brushing his hand through his hair. "If the feelings aren't mutual.."

"They are" hermione responded quietly, placing her hand on his. "I just need time. I wish he hadn't...things would be so much easier" Hermione added squeezing his hand gently. Sirius didn't want to push his luck but wanted to show her he was willing to wait for however long it took. No matter what. So, he placed a lingering kiss on her hand.

On the outside Sirius nodded and smiled. On the inside he had mixed feelings. He was super happy that he was honest and excited that she felt the same way. But he was also angry at whoever had hurt her. He shook the feeling of anger away and turned to get something out of his jacket pocket.

"I also got you a present. I was hoping to give it to you last week when we were at the shrieking shack but then I was called away...and well. Here you go, I hope you like it" he said nervously handing her a small box.

Hermione took it and opened it revealing…

"My locket! How did you find it!" Hermione gasped with happiness. "You have no idea what this means." She said hugging him. She clasped it around her neck and held it happily in her hands whilst snuggling into the couch.

"What's your New Year resolution, Hermione?" Sirius asked in return, pulling her into a side hug on the couch. Hermione thought hard before answering.

"The same as yours. I don't want to lie to you either, Sirius. No matter the consequences." She took a deep breath...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

*Present Day - Dumbledore's Office*

"Well?" Harry asked "what happened? Did she tell you?" Ron asked hurriedly. Albus chuckled as he peered over his spectacles. Looking out the window, the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. "It's time for you to get some rest. It has been a long night. Sirius, you are more than welcome to stay in the guest chambers attached to my office. No one will know you are here." Albus added.

Sirius was grateful to have a safe space to sleep but he doubted he would get much after the night's story telling. It brought back so many memories for him, a lot of which were happy but some were not and those were the ones that hurt him the most. Sirius was tired, not in the traditional sense of the word. He was a tired old man. He had lost the love of his life at a very young age and was forced to live the last ten years in azkaban prison for something he didn't do.

He was only in his early 30s but he had aged poorly due to circumstance. 'I just want Hermione back.' he thought truthfully. It had been a long time coming. He had forced himself to believe he had gotten over her, that she was lost forever and was never coming back. Now with this retelling of his last year at Hogwarts, he knew that his feelings were as strong as they ever were and that scared him.

"Where are you, Hermione?" He asked to the empty room that surrounded him.

"I'm right here." He heard a voice. His head whipped around. There was no one there. "Here, Sirius" He wasn't imagining it. On the wall opposite the bed was a portrait of none other than "Hermione! How did you...Where are...what's going on?" Sirius exclaimed walking quickly over to her portrait on the wall.

"There is no time to explain. I don't know how long this spell will last, I've missed you Sirius…" She added with a loving smile, touching the edge of the canvas longingly. "I've missed you too...Hermione, where are you?" He added seriously.

"Tell Albus, I'm stuck. I can't get back without his help...nothing wo...the spell is…..1993..summer" was all hermione could get out before she disappeared

"Hermione! No! Come back!" Sirius howled.

"Albus! Albus please! She is stuck!" Sirius bashed on Dumbledore's office door."What is it Sirius? What happened." he said allowing the upset man inside. Sirius paced quickly back and forth across the room while speaking. "It's Hermione. She cast a spell allowing herself to appear in a painting in the bedroom i was in. She told me to tell you she can't get back without help and that she is stuck in 1993. The spell started failing. She managed to specify that she was in the summer of 1993 but that is all before she disappeared."

Albus sat at his desk took off his glasses and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I have a plan, but you might not like it and it will destroy Harry, emotionally. Harry has been having dreams made by Voldemort. I will plant a dream of you being attacked in the Department of Mysteries. He will go there to save you. Voldemort will know and go to attack him. This will mean the order will have to save him." Albus said.

"What do i need to do" Sirius asked. "You need to fall through the veil while holding this." he said handing over a piece of parchment.

"It will act as a sort of time portkey. The magic in the veil mixed with the magic in the parchment with create an unstable level of magic. It should take you to where you need to go." Albus said there was a moment of silence.

"When" Sirius asked solemnly.

"Tonight" Albus said.

*New Year's Day, 1987*

" _ **What's your New Year resolution, Hermione?" Sirius asked in return, pulling her into a side hug on the couch. Hermione thought hard before answering.**_

" _ **The same as yours. I don't want to lie to you either, Sirius. No matter the consequences." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath…**_

If Hermione paid attention, she would have seen the lights in the common room get brighter, if her eyes were open, she would have seen Sirius' eyes roll backward.

"I'm from the future." She said opening her eyes to see a very confused Sirius. "I know it's a lot to take in. He looked straight at her and smiled.

"Did you hear me, Sirus? I said i'm from the future?" she looked at him. And he smiled again sitting down. "I know, Hermione." he said lovingly.

"How is that possible? Who are you?" Hermione said standing cautiously. "I am the future sirius, and by the looks of things. I haven't aged in this time. Something happened to you in your future, my past. Albus wanted me to come back to help you avoid it… it's been so long since i have seen you, Hermione."

Hermione didn't know how to handle this but then again she didn't know how the Sirius of the past would have coped with knowing either. "Does this mean i did something wrong?" She asked sitting down next to him sadly.

"No, not yet. That's why i am here. To work through it with you. And to be able to help you fall in love with me all over again. It is worth the wait and trust me i have waited almost 20 years to see you again." he said holding her hands in his.

"Before you tell me anything, can we please just have a normal start to our relationship? I know it is far from a normal situation but i don't want to deal with anything else. Especially after last week. I just want to get to know you and grow with you." she asked.

Sirius nodded.

The next two months were just that. Their friends returned, they went to classes and spent the evenings together in the common room. They spent saturdays with friends and sundays together. Their love slowly grew and by March, Hermione had all but forgotten until he brushed past her in a corridor one day. He sneered at her. "Care for another go, mudblood." he stated before skulking off.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she ran to the black lake. She collapsed near the edge of the water onto her knees. Sirius had been waiting for her and ran over to collect her up. "What's wrong, what happened?" He asked, consoling her in his arms in the sand.

"It was him, i ran into him in the hallway. He threatened he would do it again." she cried.

"Who, Hermione? Who did it?" Sirius asked coldly…

She knew it was less likely to affect time, he knew the risk.

She sighed through her tears

"Peter Pettigrew"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Sirius' blood started to boil. He was angry that Hermione was right. He couldn't do anything about her pain, Peter couldn't be touched. He was to important to the timeline. If he didn't exist, James and Lily would survive and Harry wouldn't become a Horcrux. If he didn't become a Horcrux, he wouldn't be connected to Voldemort and wouldn't survive his first year at hogwarts.

Sirius just held Hermione tightly. Their relationship hadn't progressed much physically. Hermione wasn't ready and Sirius was okay with that. The most that had happened was her giving him a kiss on the cheek last week. It was a pleasant surprise but he wasn't expecting much more if anything. Especially now that this encounter had happened. On the outside they were pretty much the same age but now that Sirius had arrived from the future, Hermione was a lot younger mentally.

Sirius knew that the next month would bring so much more to their relationship despite this encounter. Everything else since he arrived had been the same. He didn't want to force her into anything so he just held her and spent the small amount of time he had left with her patiently.

"So you see, Sirius. There is nothing either of us can do. All i can do is avoid him the best i can." She said calmly. "Hermione, i have to tell you one thing that Albus told me to tell you."

Hermione perked up " what is it?" she queried. "It doesn't mean much to me but he told me to tell you this word for word and that you would understand. He said

' Here and now,

Here and there,

Take the path of least resistance

Stay above water, the rest is a waste

Whether you like it or not,

Now and again

Unending.'

Hermione sighed. "What does it mean? I thought riddles were supposed to rhyme. Seems like he just put together a whole pile of words to confuse me" sirius laughed, relaxing in the sun now that Hermione had calmed down.

"It's not meant to rhyme. All of these are phrases. All of them mean to live life to the fullest as well as their own meanings. Dumbledore is telling me not to find my way home. He wants me to grow old in this time. That this is the best way to keep the timeline the same." She replied. "Because you came back, your past has already happened so i don't need to repeat this timeline the same way. You have already done what you needed to do, only you and i need to avoid changing anything else."

Sirius smiled. He could finally relax. He didn't have to worry about her disappearing at the end of the month. After two decades of what felt like floating through time, he could finally think about the possibility of a future...a future with Hermione.

Hermione and Sirius, did what they promised each other. They took their time over the last three months to get to know each other, they enjoyed every moment they had together. It took hermione just over a month before they shared their first kiss. It wasn't the typical romance filled fluff that all the other girls bragged about. Sirius wanted it to be special for her. He took her to the place he had saved her life in the forbidden forest. Since then, their relationship grew at a steady pace. Their past relationship from a previous time only fueling their new found love.

Hermione allowed Sirius as much time as he needed to spend with James. She knew that it was hard for him, not being able to save his life so spending quality time with him, no matter how weird it seemed for James, meant the world to Sirius.

Sirius met up with Hermione by the lake in mid April. "Sirius?" Hermione asked calmly. "Yes, Hermione" he replied, eyes closed, soaking up the sun.

"Everything is perfect. Nothing needs fixing, voldemort is still at large but it isn't our problem. We aren't allowed to mess with time so we can't help them. Have you thought about what you might do after we graduate?" she said hesitantly. Sirius opened his eyes and smiled. It was so cute seeing her struggle internally with what she should do and what she wanted to do.

"Well i guess 'll have to go to azkaban, time has to be the same right?" he said plainly.

Hermione frowned "there has to be a way to avoid it." Hermione mumbled. "It's okay. This time i'll have something to look forward to. Plus, we still have two years before that happens. Lily and James have to get married first and fall pregnant. Harry will celebrate his first birthday, then they will die, and i'll go to azkaban for it."Sirius seemed so calm about the whole thing.

"What about us?" Hermione asked sadly. Sirius smiled and sat up, digging into his pocket. "We will have to make the most of the time we have together, won't we?" he said pulling out a small box grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione gasped. "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione looked up at sirius, her expression unclear. "Sirius…" Hermione started in shock. "You don't have to answer now. I know it's only been a few months of us actually dating and i know that we said we would take our time, so i am not expecting an answer from you now. Take as long as you like, just not so long that i'll be in azkaban before you answer." he said quickly with a slight smile. He wrapped the box up in her hands, pushing it towards her.

"Sirius, it feels so complicated…" She said "I know, i'm sorry i should have waited, it should have been more romantic" he said slumping down on the ground. "Oh no Sirius! It's not that at all. It's just a lot to take in. We have known each other for years. Others will just find it a bit sudden that's all." Hermione said sitting next to him.

Sirius knew what she meant, and loved her for being so open with him. "I will promise you this, i will keep it and i will wear it on a necklace. When the time comes, i will give you my answer. Is that okay?" she asked him.

Sirius smiled and kissed her deeply. "Of course"

"I haven't told anyone that i was proposing, Hermione. I wanted it just between us. I knew...that you might say no" He said quietly looking out at the shimmering water of the black lake. Hermione responded "It's just a hard situation. I hope you understand. We should get back inside, James and Remus asked if i could help them study remember? You should be studying too" She mentioned pointedly. Sirius smiled Sheepishly. He stood and helped her to her feet. Walking hand in hand, they made their way to the Library.

The end of year exams had rolled around quickly. Due to having the same timetables, Hermione and Lily had been studying like crazy together. In their breaks, they usually talked about their career choices. Today, however, hermione thought she saw Lily blush as James walked past. ' _Could it finally be happening? How long for?'_ Hermione grinned and Lily looked at her book trying to ignore the question that would follow "So Lily, hows your love life? I talked about Sirius and I many times these last few weeks. What about you? Anyone noteworthy?" She pried. Lily blushed but denied everything.

"Nope, I haven't had the time with all this studying."She stated. "I seem to remember you having to miss a couple last week due to having a stomach bug." Hermione said pointedly. Her blush deepened. "Okay! You caught me" lily burst with happiness and spoke behind their mountain of books in a hushed voice "I've sort of been seeing James in secret. You know how Remus spent his christmas break with his parents in guam...and Sirius spent his here with you?" Hermione nodded

"Well I ran into James and his family when we went to the White mountain National forest for the Ski season. We were staying in lodgings on the mountain. Turns out James and his family own a set of the ski lodgings and were staying one street over from us." Lily stated.

"So i guess, you ended up getting to know James quite well while you were there?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, i didn't really have much of a choice in the matter but he got to me and we got quite close. I told him i wanted to keep it between us until after we graduated."

"I wondered why he has been so happy since he came back!"Hermione pointed out smartly, only to be hushed by lily. "Sorry, so when are you going to make it official? Doesn't it annoy you that you can't go on dates in public?" Hermione urged. Lily sighed and nodded. "But i need to focus on my studies or i won't be able to be a healer." She said. Hermione's eyes saddened and she turned to lily.

"Trust me when i say, you need to live while you can. You are the smartest witch i know, you can afford to have a few Es on your grade sheet. Please trust me on this. Spend as much time as you can loving james, don't deny it, its written all over your face." Hermione smiled. She knew she wasn't meant to meddle with time but this was going to be for the best in the long run.

Lily smiled widely, closing her books and spelling them back into her tote. "You're right." she said before walking over to the table James was sitting at with Remus and Sirius. She Grabbed James by the collar and kissed him. Hermione laughed at the confused look on sirius' face as James went from shocked and melted into the kiss from his girlfriend. Sirius howled with excitement and punched James in the arm in congradulations when lily let him go.

"What was that about, Lily? I thought you wanted to keep it a secret until we graduated" James said with a slight blush in his cheeks as lily sat next to him. "I realised that I have been studying most of my life and i want to enjoy the last month of school. In order to do that i want to be able to enjoy our relationship, rather than hiding behind books all the time and lying to our friends."

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans" James said jokingly. Lily smacked him on the arm playfully. They both stood up and walked with their totes on their backs, hand in hand out of the library.

Hermione watched them leave. Maybe she should follow her own advice. Maybe there are more important things in life than books and grades. It had been a two months since Sirius had asked her to marry her and she hadn't given it much thought until now.

She noticed Sirius looking at her with a loving smile, which she returned. Slowly she reached into her top and grabbed out the chain around her neck holding her beautiful engagement ring. Undoing the clasp, she slipped the ring off and stared at it for what felt like an eternity.

Sirius was holding his breath. Was she going to give it back to him?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Hermione looked at him and smiled before placing the ring on her finger and nodding at Sirius from across the library. She could see the love in his eyes as he grinned from ear to ear. This was the first time in his life that he had the girl of his dreams. Truly had her. The last time he had his soulmate, she had to leave him. Now, she was his forever and he felt his entire being elate with love.

Hermione felt the same way. To other people they saw two people dazing off into space, as if they were mid thought in their studies but the two of them were looking directly at each other, knowing they had to hold in their joy until the end of the school year. She looked at her watch, it was almost time for dinner. In just two more days, they would be sitting in the school hall scratching out the answers to her final exam of her schooling career.

Sirius and Hermione sat next to each other in the great hall opposite Lily and James. Remus sat opposite Peter who kept his eyes on his food. Hermione was grateful. "So, when are you getting married?" Sirius asked jokingly to James. James rolled his eyes and blushed. Lily smiled "When he's ready, he will ask" Lily stated.

This surprised James but he kept his cool and said nothing, pretending he hadn't heard her and shoved his steak in his mouth. Both Sirius and Hermione knew that he was going to propose at the end of the school year after graduation day and they both knew from their own history what her answer would be.

"What about you two, where is your relationship going?" James asked pointedly. Hermione had charmed her ring to be invisible on her hand. They weren't ready to share that news yet. But she did mention something Sirius hadn't thought about. "We are looking at moving in together after graduation. Since Sirius is living at the potters, I thought that with the money i have from my parents, that we could buy a house. It's what they would have wanted for me to do with the money. They would want me to have a roof over my head." She said looking sorrowful. She did miss her family but she knew that they would want her to make the best of the situation she was in.

Sirius smiled and put an arm around her shoulders in comfort. "Yes and we have already looked at a few places but there is one place that Hermione really likes." He said knowingly. She smiled he was right of course. "Yes it's a little muggle town where i grew up. My father was born there. The house across the street is up for sale and it is really reasonably priced." Hermione said excitedly.

"It sounds perfect" Lily said happily. "Do you have any job offers?" Lily asked them both. "I am going to do Auror training with James. Not much pay while training but it will come with time." Sirius said. "I've been offered a position at the British Museum in Historical Archiving." Hermione said. There is some good money in it so i'm happy sirius will be able to do his dream job." Hermione said happily.

"What about you Lily?" Hermione asked. "Librarian at my local library. Not a lot of money but it's enough to get by while i am studying" She replied. "What are you studying for?" Hermione asked curiously as she filled her bowl with desert.

"Headmaster Dibbett showed interest in my becoming the charms teacher here at Hogwarts. He said i just have to complete a two year course." Hermione shrieked in excitement. "I am so happy for you that's amazing! Congratulations!"

It wasn't until Hermione finished her dessert that she realised the horrible truth and her face sunk, eyes glittering with tears. Sirius saw this and squeezed her leg gently in support. He too found it hard but they both had to keep quiet, for Harry's sake.

"Are you okay Hermione?" Lily asked with concern for her friend. "Yeah, I just realised that this is the last time we will all be together in the great hall before we graduate. Even our exams are at different times." She said trying to cover the reasons for her tears.

"Aww Hermione, i didn't take you for the sentimental type"James said. Hermione rolled her eyes. James reminded her so much of Harry….Ron...the weasley's. Hermione teared up and stood from the table. "I think i'm just tired. Good luck for your exams!" she said, smiling through her tears before jogging out of the great hall.

"I should go see if she's okay" sirius said quickly before jogging after her.

Sirius followed Hermione outside into the warm night air. She stopped as soon as she was sure no one could hear her and screamed at the top of her lungs followed by a howling cry. Suddenly a pair of arms enveloped her. She looked up to see Sirius.

"We have to go back, Sirius. We can't stay here, I can't trust myself to keep all of these secrets!" Hermione begged him "We have to find a way, especially with you going to azkaban, I can't do this alone! I can't raise a baby by myself!" Hermione quickly covered her mouth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Sirius was breathless. "You...you're pregnant? We only...once" he replied in shock. "That's all it takes" Hermione said angrily, tears still flowing down her cheeks.

"Hermione, we can't travel until he or she is born. The travel could…" Sirius replied calmly. Hermione's face screwed up "I didn't even think of that. I'm a horrible mother, i didn't even look up the dangers of time travel for pregnant women!" She started crying again and sirius clicked. Part of this was hormonal but he would never ever tell her that.

"You could never be a horrible mother, Hermione. My mother was horrible, she was insane. You could never be anything like her. I will be there for as long as i can, I promise you" Sirius replied calmly.

"Promise me as soon as he or she is born and able to that we will go home?" hermione said. "I promise" Sirius stated before kissing her deeply.

"Hermione?" sirius asked. "Hmm?" she mumbled

"We are going to be parents!" He said excitedly "I have been waiting two lifetimes for this to happen! I am over the moon happy"

Hermione smiled through her tears. She was excited too. "I'm sorry i kept it from you. I didn't want you to worry with everything else that was going on. I also want you to know it is not the reason i said yes to marrying you." Hermione said happily.

sirius hugged her tightly "I know".

"One thing i did think of, Sirius. If our baby is magical, he or she will attend hogwarts with me and harry and ron. How will we explain that?" Hermione said.

"We will worry about that later. For now, let's just go inside and worry about our exams tomorrow. Then we will buy that house you want and i will get a job and we will save for the birth of our child." He said guiding her inside.

Tick tock tick tock tick tock...the clock tower pendulum swung at the front of the great hall denoting how much time was left with each chime. As the clock struck twelve, the exams were over. Everyone bustled out of the great hall chatting about how easy or hard they found their final exams. Sirius was waiting outside for hermione, having left part way through his exam due to completing it early. Hermione, being hermione used all of the time available to her to complete her exam. Her hair was all puffy and extra curly due to the concentration sweats she had due to the stress she had.

"Now to wait for our results. Nothing we can do about it now." he said guiding hermione toward Gryffindor tower. "I have a surprise for you" Sirius added. Hermione noticed he had something behind his back. "What is it?" she asked pointedly. Sirius pulled out two green parchment slips from behind his back.

"Is that what i think it is?" Hermione asked shocked "Two passes for an off campus trip to London during school term. I know we only have two weeks left but i saw that the open house for the house you want is this weekend. So i asked professor Dibbett if we can go early. Graduation is on friday so don't worry about that." Sirius added.

Hermione hugged Sirius tightly, She was so excited. She had only been there when she was a little girl. The house was a lot older then. The house for sale was brand new and would suit her family perfectly.

"I know i said that my parents left me money, sirius but as you know, we aren't from here. I have no money." Sirius smiled.

"Luckily i know of a vault that has my name written all over it. My parents couldn't close my trust fund that my grandfather left me when he died. He signed all the documentation into my name. So my parents couldn't touch it. Since my birthday before christmas, I have been able to use it as a regular vault."

Hermione never knew about the vault but sighed in relief. At least she would be able to open her own when she started to earn her own money. "Ill pay you back, every Sickle" Hermione promised. Sirius just laughed. "Hermione, we are getting married. What is mine is yours, remember. Besides, half of that money will become yours as soon as we are married anyway."He stated. "So don't worry about opening an account. Mine will be ours soon enough, until you start earning your own money, use mine." Hermione didn't like the idea but nodded to get him off the topic of money.

"Hermione Ranger, Graduating with Distinction. Special mention for graduating a year ahead." Professor Dibbett exclaimed happily. Applause rang out across the great hall as Hermione walked across the stage, shaking the head masters hand before walking to Professor Dumbledore to receive her Graduation Parchment. "Open it" he said with eyes gleaming. Before her eyes the name on the parchment changed from Ranger to Granger. "Thank you professor." She exclaimed before walking off the platform.

Hermione cheered as her friends walked across the platform at the front of the Great Hall to receive their own Graduation Parchments. Sirius had just sat down next to her and merely said "Watch this" pointing at lily.

As Lily walked across the stage and shook professor dumbledore's hand, James ran up the other side and knelt in front of her, proposing Marriage. Everyone cheered as Lily gasped and said yes. James gleamed placing the ring on her finger.

They walked down with their parchments in hand and sat down next to Sirius and Hermione.

"Congrats you too! Took you long enough" Sirius said to James, who blushed with pride. Hermione looked at the ring, it was surprisingly quaint. James had picked something Lily would want rather than what his wallet could afford. "It's beautiful, Lily" Hermione beamed. Lily nodded and had a slight bounce about her for the rest of the day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hermione and Sirius walked hand in hand up the drive of the open home. Something seemed off to Hermione. At the front door was a realtor with no shoes on, there was no sign on the front lawn to say there was an open home. "Sirius, where are all the people? I thought this place would be filled to the brim with people wanting to buy it," she said curiously, approaching the realtor with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Jenny. Please remove your shoes and feel free to have a look around." She said with a smile, her hand leading them through the open doorway.

They both entered the large foyer. A modest stairway leading upstairs was to their right. The landing above was longer than she expected, traveling the width of the foyer above. The doorway to the lounge was to the left and the kitchen door was underneath the landing.

They walked into the lounge, taking in the soft pastel yellow walls. There was no furniture. The end of the kitchen was open plan linking the two areas together. Off the other side of the kitchen is the dining room and the laundry.

The laundry had two doors at each end. One leading outside to the clothesline in the backyard where a medium size pool filled half of it. the other doorway off the laundry led to a hallway. In the hallway door leading to a small guest bathroom and another door to the double garage.

This house was bigger than Hermione's modest two bedroom home that she grew up in.

The real estate agent let them wander around upstairs alone. Four large bedrooms and a large bathroom. The master bedroom has an en-suite.

"Sirius, we can't afford this house. I don't remember it being so large." Sirius chuckled. "Hermione, this house is perfect for our growing family," he said to her.

"Besides," he added "I already made an offer which the company has accepted. All we need to do is sign the papers and get the keys. We can move in next week if we want to, so long as you like the place of course." he said smiling.

Hermione was gobsmacked. "Sirius" she squealed with happiness. "So is that a yes?" He laughed. She gave him a huge hug. "Yes, it's a yes! I love this house" Hermione yelled at him.

The two of them walked down the stairs happily to greet Jenny at the bottom. "We will take it," he said to her happily.

"Great! The paperwork is on the bench ready for you to sign Mr. Black" She said happily in reply.

"We will await the funds being transferred to our account. Once they have been received you may come in and collect the keys in our office." Jenny added as they signed the paperwork.

"The funds will be transferred overnight" Sirius responded respectfully.

"Thank you, Mr. Black, I will keep my eye out for it," she said before collecting the paperwork, leaving them with a hard copy.

Hermione and Sirius left, waving at the realtor as they walked around the corner. Once out of sight, they used a portkey, returning to Hogwarts.


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

 **Thirteen years later**

Hermione walked up the stone steps of hogwarts. Her three children, Lola the eldest and the twins who were three years younger than lola, Thomas and Storion, were waiting for her in dumbledore's office. All three of her children had never known their father.

Hermione knew that they would meet him today. She walked under a cloak to hide her identity in fear of her seeing herself. She knew she would never see Harry or Ron again but seeing Sirius seemed like a lifetime of waiting.

She turned the corner and walked up the spiral staircase.

Opening the door she saw dumbledore's eyes gleaming brightly. Her three children sitting paitently, confused as to why their mother was there.

"Where is he?" she asked knowingly. Dumbledore pointed to a doorway to the right. She went through it quickly shutting the door behind her.

She turned smiling. He was just as she remembered. " you are beautiful Hermione" he said to her. Tears streamed down her face as she ran to him, hugging him tightly.

He leant back and kissed her with more passion than they thought was possible.

When they broke for air sirius spoke

"Where is Lola? Where's our baby girl?" He asked her kindly.

"She's not so little anymore, Sirius. She's fifteen. And she's not the only one." She added

Sirius was confused.

"The night before you left I fell pregnant." She said happily.

Sirius gleamed "boy or girl?" He asked happily

"Boys" she replied "twin boys"


End file.
